


It gets EVERYWHERE

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: NB Grantaire, Trans Enjolras, courfeyrac is an enigma, healthy poly cuties feat glitter., no one realises they are all dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Courfeyrac always has glitter in his hair and everyone is very confused as to why.Also nobody has picked up on the fact that Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Combeferre are dating eachother.Luckily for Les Amis, two mysteries get solved in one go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras is Trans  
> R is NB  
> Joly is Agender
> 
> Glitter is incredible. we need more glitter in the world.

Everyone had noticed. Courfeyrac always had glitter in his hair. The sheer amount of money he must spend on glitter hairspray must have been problematic at this point. Even his partners were extremely confused because no matter how many times they took out the bins they never saw a single can of the stuff amongst the rubbish. Courfeyrac’s glitter hair was an enigma.

Jehan was convinced Courf was part fairy.

Bahorel didn’t believe Enjolras, Combeferre and Grantaire and was convinced they HAD to be in on it. In fact, he was so convinced of this that he did actually break into their flat one time to prove them wrong. He was shocked to find they weren’t lying. Perhaps not as shocked as Enjolras was when he walked into the living room at 3am with a baseball bat to find Bahorel rooting through all their stuff but, hey, swings and roundabouts.

Joly was mostly worried about how often and constantly Courf must be using aerosols.

The theories were endless.

The theories on Courfeyrac’s glitter hair only subsided briefly when they started suspecting that what they initially thought was a house of two couples, Combeferre and Courfeyrac vs Enjolras and Grantaire, was actually one big house of poly love.

Courfeyrac and Grantaire had always been excessively affectionate with people so the subtle changes in their behaviours had gone mostly unnoticed even if they hadn’t actually been trying to hide it.

Enjolras had gotten to the point in the year just before finals where he would usually end up curled up on anyone’s lap, clinging to them as he started to doze off. Such positions tended to mask the neck kisses he was lazily placing on Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

Combeferre is a more reserved person and doesn’t tend to instigate public affection. Les Amis had noticed the shy grin that never seemed to leave Combeferre’s face but putting that down to simply his love for Courfeyrac they missed the loving glances that were directed at all three of his partners. They missed how he would drag his fingers lightly over Enjolras’ hand when handing him a stack of papers or how when he peeled Grantaire’s hands from around a bottle their hands remained on top of each other on the table.

They knew that the four of them lived together but Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac had already lived together. Grantaire had just moved in when they started dating Enjolras. That wasn’t a big deal.

Right?

People did eventually start to suspect things though.

\---

At one movie night Enjolras they were all lying in a knot on the floor in the dark. No one was really watching the movie. Grantaire had their hands knotted in Enjolras’ hair and Enjolras’ legs were draped over Courfeyrac’s shoulders. Combeferre had his head on Courfeyrac’s lap.

“Shit.” Enjolras suddenly stood up earning him a lot of displeased noises from everyone else. “Sorry I really need to take my binder off.”

Everyone grumbled a little less and settled back into a comfortable position as Enjolras went into their bedroom. Joly’s eyes followed his movement quizzically. They leaned down to where Bossuet was resting his head on their lap.

“Isn’t that Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s bedroom?” Bossuet propped himself up sluggishly to follow Joly’s gaze. He watched Enjolras come out of the room, now in an oversized green hoodie, and close the door quietly behind him. Bossuet shrugged and lowered himself back down.

“It was probably just the closest room.”

Joly thought for a moment before also shrugging and settling back against the armchair.

\---

At Christmas they had announced that all four of them would be making the ridiculous drive down south to spend the season with Enjolras’ parents. There was a murmur of discomfort from everyone.

Grantaire and Courfeyrac stood up and posed next to Enjolras in the Charlie’s Angels pose. “Don’t worry mon amis! We will protect him from any homophobia. Like gay bodyguards.”

Everyone had laughed and the tension in the room subsided.

Bahorel approached Combeferre afterwards.

“Are you sure you and Courfeyrac want to do this?”

Combeferre looked at him quizzically before nodding.

“Enjolras asked us to. I wouldn’t deny him anything. I support him fully and unconditionally. I lo-”

Bahorel chuckled. “Alright, alright. Just don’t… don’t let those bastards ruin your guyses Christmas.”

Ferre smiled and nodded wordlessly.

\---

Amongst all the minor suspicions about the dating arrangements in Casa ECCR, les amis had all but forgotten about the mystery that was Courfeyrac’s glitter hair until one meeting when all four of them walked in late with glitter in their hair.

Eponine snorted. “Oh man did I miss a pride parade?”

Enjolras glared at her. Grantaire was trying to stifle laughter earning themselves the same glare. Courfeyrac was grinning like the sun.

Combeferre sighed.

“It’s in his shampoo.”

There was approximately 30 seconds of dead silence as the weight of that comment sunk in before the whole back room of the Musain erupted.

The four of them stood at the front dumbfounded.

Grantaire shouted over the chaos, “Wait really is it that exciting that Courfeyrac has glitter shampoo?”

The noise died down slightly before Jehan spoke up.

“No hun. What’s exciting is that you are all dating!”

Now Courfeyrac jumped in. “Wait you didn’t know?”

Les Amis shook their heads.

“I mean in hindsight we should totally have known. So I don’t even think we can blame you for not telling us at this point” said Joly.

Bossuet spoke up next. “But if you are dating how did you three genuinely not know there was glitter in his shampoo?”

“Courfeyrac likes to take showers on his own.” Combeferre answered.

Courfeyrac held his hand to his heart. “Babe you know that’s not true. I just can’t get any of you to join me in my one man rendition of RENT in the shower. For some reason they find it annoying to share the shower with me.” Courfeyrac pouted at his partners who just raised their eyebrows at him.

Enjolras rubbed his temples. “Listen. We overslept today. We needed to be efficient so we all hopped in the shower together. In hindsight we should probably work on getting a bigger shower but hey. We usually use different shampoos but Courfeyrac’s was in reach. We were tired. Nobody noticed the glitter until it was already in our hair.” This earned Courfeyrac a sideways glare.

“Hey I use it all the time! I forget that it’s not normal for people to have glitter in their shampoo!”

Grantaire shook their curls, causing a shower of glitter to fall from their hair onto their clothes. “I’m honestly digging it. We should do this more often.”

Combeferre just groaned dramatically and fell into a nearby chair. “But it gets everywhere. Our whole flat is just covered in glitter. It will never go away.”

Everyone else just laughed.


End file.
